Engern love
by Purplecherries1312
Summary: Read this! if u please Mostly from hermiones POV I suck at summeraies M for later chapters


Engern love

Disclaimer: Engerns are mine the belong to me and also Talia and any other characters you don't know from Harry Potter

Chapter 1

HGPOV

I awoke to a white snow owl sitting on my window frame "Hello Hedwig" I say as I open the window I take the letters and parcel from around her leg she knew why her friends had sent parcels, today was her 18th birthday, I received a chocolate cake from Hadrig (although I wont eat it) and sweets from Ron, a book on Engerns from Harry, sexy underwear from Ginny, home made fudge (sugar free) from Mrs Weasley my favourite and a box of WWW products from Fred and George, I quickly wrote thank you notes and sent Hedwig on her way with a owl treat for the journey.

I sat and ate waffles and opened presents that a big barn owl had delivered I had received a locket with a picture of my parents and me when I was a baby, a old diary and letters from my parents the letter said

_Dear Hermione, _  
_I wrote this in case anything happened to us there is something that your father and I have kept from you most of your life before I had you I was a witch , a half-blood and your father was a squib, we fell in love got married and when I was pregnant with you my magic was draining and no one knew why. I had two options have abortion or give up my magic we both thought for long time and we were desperate for a child so I had my magic drained and the gave it to you when you were born and we raised you as a muggle. The day you where born the wizards at ST Mungos found that the reason why you needed so much magic because you were special there are only a few of you kind left in the world. My Hermione, you are a Engern I am sorry we couldn't tell you this in person enjoy you life _  
_Lot's of love _  
_Mum and Dad_

I cried and cried I miss them. Then I remembered the book Harry gave me, did he know? Who else was one? What is a Engern? These questions popped in my head as I walked to my room I sat on my bed and opened the book (A/N: You can skip this bit if you whish)

_Engerns_

_Engerns are part of the mating family along with Veela and werewolves, Engerns reach the full age of maturity at the age of 18 in human years, Engern blood can be found in pureblood families and some traces in squibs._

_Mating_

_There are two types of Engerns a submissive and dominant Engern to tell them apart is that when both mates are in eye sight of each other small wings appear only visible to the mate the sub Engern will have pure white wings to show they are still a virgin and the Dom's wings are black this makes it easy for Engerns to fine their mate once they do the should both mate under the full moon or the sub Engern could be taken by another Dom Engern. Once mated both Engerns wings will turn a deep shade of amber and will be able to transform in to a full Engern when they wish._

_Heat_

_When a female Engern (mostly a sub) is in heat (which is usually twice a year once one her birthday and once on the mates date of birth) she will have the need to be mated longer than usual and in her Engern form this is so the chance of getting pregnant is higher than when the Engern female has her period._

_Pregnancy_

_When the female is pregnant she will spend the first week in a dark warm place so she is climatized to the birthing temperature this will happen again but in the last week of pregnancy during the 5 month period the female is more vulnerable and weak so the male Engern (Mostly Dom) will never let her out of his sight, the female will need lots of nurturance and warmth._

_Birth_

_The female will know when it is time to find a suitable birthing place most prefer a warm dark area and will transform in to her Engern form and will stay there for a week before the birth with the male and when the birthing starts the male will not be allowed in until the pup/s are clean the mother will stay with the pup/s until a week old she will then allow the male in the nest_

_Pups_

_Once born the pup/s will live off the mothers milk for 8-9 weeks and then they will be able to eat human baby food for 3-4 months, the pup/s will be dependant on the mother and father to feed and protect them until 2 years old the pup/s will stay with the family until 18 when they will go off and find their mate._

_Immortal_

_The Engerns will stay immortal forever from the age of 1_8

I closed the book with a snap "so" I think to myself "this year I have to find my mate, mate with him oh shit there's a full moon in 9 weeks great all I wanted was a normal year"

After saying farewell to my parents I located my friends and settled into a compartment, I could feel eyes on me as I read, looked up and saw Ron looking at me "So Herms, how was your summer?" Ginny asked looking me up and down "You look great" She was right thanks to my Engern I had developed a nice sized chest, hips and legs as for my hair it now fell down my back in a silky water fall "Not much" I say with a shrug if u don't count me finding out about the real me "are you sure?" asked Ron "I mean the girl you looked like last time couldn't of done nothing over the summer to look like you now, which spell did you use?" Ron asked rudely Harry and Ginny gasped at him as I stood up fast my face red "Ron how dare you" I shout "Why did you think I placed a spell on myself, I change my hair a little so what" I stormed out of the compartment and flung myself down angrily in the heads compartment not only did I learn that I was a Engern but I was crowned head girl at last. Just then Malfoy walked in and sat down next to me and crossed his arms I start to fidget and squirm I can feel my wings appearing I glance at Malfoy who has a friendly grin on his face, , "So your one too?" he asks as two black wings appear behind him I nod "I knew we where mates" He stated simply "How?" I ask

"Malfoy's have a family tree and next to my name you appeared 3 weeks ago, when you turned 18 am I correct?" He asks politely we became friends during the war he came to the light side the day his father died along with his mother, he comforted me when I found out my parents had been killed by a death eater in Australia who found them and brought them to Voldemort who then tortured them till the death I spent all week sleeping in Malfoy's bed because of the nightmares I received we still call each other by our surnames because its awkward when he calls me Hermione and I call him Draco "So how was your summer" He asked gently knowing that I was upset "I found out that my father was a squib and my mother was a half-blood" I sobbed he put his arm around me and squeezed me gently.

1st chapter what do you think review if u want but i need 2 or more for chapter 2

CherryXX


End file.
